All This Time
by LUVJEFFHARDY
Summary: Summary: This is my Twilight. Edward/Oc, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper. YOU KNOW WHAT ALL ARE THE SAME EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S! This is about how Lindsey a half vampire falls in love with Edward Cullen. I own nothing
1. Introductions

All This Time

Summary: This is my Twilight. Edward/Oc, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper. YOU KNOW WHAT ALL ARE THE SAME EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S! This is about how Lindsey a half vampire falls in love with Edward Cullen. I own Nothing.

I sat in my chair just dreaming about the past hundred years. I looked at the clock; 6:50.

" Shit." I said aloud. I wasn't in the mood to be late…Again. I changed out of my ratty, old t- shirt and slipped on a pair of my cut up jeans, a green under shirt with the sleeves showing from underneath a Three Days Grace shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. My brownish-red hair was pulled back behind my ears, you could still see the traces of blue and green highlights. I slipped on my black, leather jacket; I really didn't need it because, well…vampires don't get cold.

That's right I'm a vampire! ( technically a half vampire.) My father was a vampire and my mother was a human. For half vampires things are a little different. It took me until I was seventeen for me to "Change". Soon after my change my father disappeared. It was three days after my seventeenth birthday that I was a vampire.

I can't forget the pain it caused me: I was laying in bed and ,all of sudden it felt like I couldn't breathe, then my heart felt like it was on fire. Then I felt nothing. I knew this was going to happen to me, it already happened to my older sister Marie. She told me that it would be excruciating, I never believed her because she has always been a wimp.

The sound of my alarm clock on my phone, snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the clock, I had two minutes. I raced down the stairs, jumped in my green Chevrolet . I got to school with a minute to spare.

I raced to my first hour; Music, my absolute favorite. I plopped down in my seat in my casual position, with my feet on the table listening to my green I-pod nano. The song " I Hate Everything About You" played as Mr. Rodgers was taking roll. As he was taking roll call I started to bob my head..

" !" He yelled. I looked up to reply

" Well… Hi Mr. Rodgers! It's good to hear you ,yell at me after the weekend." I replied ,sarcasm was a little heavy at the end.

" Lindsey," He sighed an exasperated sigh." If you are going to listen to music, at least keep it down where you can hear me." He said. I leaned my head back then put my thumb point up in the air. He finished taking roll and assigned us a website to visit. I still had my I- pod in my ears as I was on the website about composers, as I noticed the chair next to me move. I looked over to see who moved it.


	2. The Meetings

Summary: This is my Twilight. Edward/Oc, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper. YOU KNOW WHAT ALL ARE THE SAME EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S! This is about how Lindsey a half vampire falls in love with Edward Cullen. I own Nothing.

I looked over to my right, I saw a beautiful bronzed- hair boy. Then suddenly I smelled something: vampire. I looked at his eyes, they were a liquid -topaz almost gold.

That's not right. Where's the dark, evil scarlet eyes. It was an immeasurable moment that I spent looking at his eyes. I finally noticed that he was looking at me ,like I had just said something oblivious.

" What?" I finally managed to say. He smelled the air like he also smelled something.

" How long have been a vampire?" He said looking down at the sheet Mr. Rodgers just handed him.

" A while." I replied grinning, glad that I could to someone casually about it.

" Oh, really?" He asked smirking. I couldn't help to think that if my heart could beat that, it would be out of control.

" Really." I replied smirking also. I had some major questions that I wanted to ask him.

" Why can't I read your thoughts?' He asked really more to himself than to me.

" I can block it out." I answered his questions.

" Why?" he asked truly puzzled.

" Half- vampires can do that." I answered again, with a victorious smile creeping up.

" Half- Vampire…?" He said once again truly puzzled.

" So how many are there here. NOW." I asked wanting to change the subject.

" I came here with my adopted PARENTS and my four SIBLINGS." He said with emphasis on the words.

" Really? So … when can I meet them?" I asked truly curious.

" Tonight at Midnight." He replied grinning,

"Alright." I said with a grin of my own.


	3. Midnight Moon

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. In English I took my normal seat next to Mike. It's not the best seat, but it's tolerable. Today we were learning about something I've already learned about; the difference between poems and songs. I tried to concentrate but it was so boring that my mind kept slipping back to that beautiful, strange boy I met.

I couldn't believe myself for thinking about him the whole period. In the last five minutes of class I started paying attention. I put my books and binder in my black and green bag…then the bell rang. It was a nasally sound, not even a buzz sound. Spanish flew by fast, I didn't notice that people were getting out of their seats and heading to lunch.

"Damn." I muttered to myself. Was I really so focused on Edward that I didn't hear people getting up? I walked to lunch with Angela, that way I wouldn't be stuck with Mike. As we were walking down the hall, I swore that I heard someone behind me. Turned and saw nothing. I shrugged it off…at first.

"Boo!" Edward yelled from behind me. He poked at my sides, which tickled me and made me drop my bag. I turned around to glare at him but he was on the floor picking up my bag and the contents that fell out.

"Show off." I muttered. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder.

"Sorry I scared you." He said with a smirk. If we weren't in the cafeteria, I just might have hit him.

"You didn't scare me." I said in a smug tone.

"Oh yes, I did. You can't fool me." He replied.

"Shut up. I will kill you. Don't be mistaken." I said while I was glaring at him. I knew I wouldn't but hey, he doesn't know.

"Yes, I do." He said answering my thoughts. I tried to act mad but, I was unsuccessful. I turned on my heal and walked away. Well technically it wasn't walking it was more of a slow run.

"You aren't very good at acting mad." Edward said as I stopped walking. The whole time he kept up to my pace.

"Are you going to act like our eating or do you want to go outside and talk?" I asked changing the subject.


End file.
